


I'm Yours and You're Mine

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cute Dean, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Mutual Blowjobs, Rimming, a little bit angsty, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi guys, just leaving this new request for Destiel here, hope you guys like this, especially you @castielnovak_rp from Instagram, who requested it!!! Love you my lovelies!!!





	I'm Yours and You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielnovak_rp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castielnovak_rp).



> So, things get a little tense between our adorable hunter and baby in a trenchcoat, but in the end, it'll be fixed...

We haven’t talked for a couple weeks now, the tension between us getting worse with each passing day as we try to avoid each other, but living together kind of puts the kibosh in that.

I didn’t mean to hurt him or offend him, I only said that for this particular hunt, it would be best that he’d stay behind because I didn’t want him getting hurt, but of course, my sometimes frustrating angel boyfriend Cas took it too personal and said that I shouldn’t have to worry about a graceless angel who’s only a burden to him, storming off into his room, leaving me and Sammy shocked before we went off to the hunt, me already being in a mood as I rev Baby up and leave to gank the sonuvabitch who has me worried in the first place: a rogue demon/shapeshifter who’s after new graceless angels just for kicks and I’m not about to lose not only my best friend, but the guy who, quite honestly I never thought I’d ever say this about him, snuck his way into my heart from the moment I laid eyes on him that day at the warehouse.

I still remember that day like it was just the other day when now it’s been close to 5 years, remembering the way Cas looked into his eyes when he said out loud that Dean thought he wasn’t meant to be saved, as if he could see into the darkest depths of his being, at that time being oblivious to the fact that Cas had actually repaired Dean’s body and saw his soul burning so bright, deeming it one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his entire existence, and that’s saying something.

It’s not until Sam says something to me, snapping me out of my reverie as we get to the place, do a little recon and finally get the stupid demon, killing it easily as we fix up the place, quickly getting back home only to find Cas in the middle of the room, gazing at the shelves with all the books we use for hunting with his head tilted the way he has it when he doesn’t quite understand something, which makes him even more adorable before he turns to see us, a slight blush creeping up onto his ears which makes me smile a bit before it fades away when I look into the same eyes that captivated me but this time they’re sad and I kick myself a little before realizing what I have to do and I grab his hand and take him to my room, Sam already knowing what I was planning to do as we had already discussed it on the way back home, so he discreetly made his way to Baby to go to a library close by to check on another case, leaving me and my angel alone as I close and lock the door to the room.

I could tell that the tension, both physical/emotional and sexual between us was thick enough, and he says something that made me smile a bit before frowning at the tone in his voice.

“I didn’t mean to upset you like that, Dean. I’m just really frustrated with this whole “being without grace” mess. I know you were just trying to protect me. I’m sorry, Dean” Cas says before hanging his head slightly as I go towards him and tilt his head up before crushing him to my chest, cradling his head as I feel his tears wetting my shirt but I pay no mind to it as I tilt his head up to look at me again as I talk to him.

“Don’t do that, Cas. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. I know this isn’t easy for you, but don’t _ever_ say you’re a burden to me, alright? You are _so_ important. Important to Sam, to the world, to Chuck, but most of all…” I say to him all the while peppering kisses onto his face as he gets closer to me laying his head on my shoulder before I cup his cheeks as I say it.

“But you’re _extremely_ important to me, cause like it or not, you’re still _my_ angel, grace or not” I say to him before taking his lips with my own in a gentle kiss, feeling my worried angel relax in my arms as he responds to the kiss, twining his hands around my neck, playing with the hairs on the base of my neck as our tongues find each other, his residual inexperience with these things still making me smile as I lead him over to the bed, holding my angel close to me before he sits down on it as I lean down to keep kissing his beautiful face, slowly taking his clothes off, starting with the trench coat he would always wear that always suited him so well and later his tie followed by his button down shirt and finally his dress pants and Dean starts to worship his angel’s body, starting with his face, slowly suckling Cas’s neck, going down to his chest and stomach while hearing Cas’s groans and praises all the while when suddenly, Dean takes off Cas’s briefs and lowers them to the floor and ensnares his cock with his warm wet mouth, his plush full soft lips stretching around his girth as he slowly bobs up and down, Cas’s hand grabbing the sheets as the other one gently lays on Dean’s head, until he hollowed his cheeks, making Cas thrust up into his mouth when Dean pulled off with an almost obscene pop and with an innocent look in his eyes, making Cas lose whatever control he had left and lifted Dean up and took his lips with his own, moaning at the residual taste of himself in his hunter’s mouth as he flipped them both and straddled Dean’s lap, kissing him as he repaid the favor, slowly teasing him in the meantime as he took off Dean’s clothes, revealing his toned, freckled and scar ridden chest, but Cas just sees beauty in him, regardless of everything else as he worships his hunter’s body now up until he releases Dean’s pants and boxers, freeing his rather hard erection from its confines as he strokes it, pumping him leisurely while kissing Dean soundly and deeply until he goes down on him, engulfing him into his warm mouth, making Dean buck up and Cas gags slightly, the vibrations of it making Dean moan shamelessly as Cas bobs his head up and down while reaching a finger around Dean’s perineum, teasing it slightly before pulling off of Dean’s dick with an innocent look in his eyes as he stares up at Dean before going lower and licking Dean’s rosy hole, a whimper falling from the hunter’s mouth as Cas slowly works his tongue into Dean’s hole, slowly unfurling it when Dean can’t take it anymore and pulls Cas up, kissing his already swollen lips before he gets a condom and lube from the nightstand, handing them to Cas as he starts to finger his hole, making a show out of it as Cas lubes up his engorged cock and rolls the condom on it before removing Dean’s fingers only to replace them with his own, slowly working 3 of them into Dean before taking them out and slowly filling him with his cock, both of them groaning at the sensation as Cas bottoms out and gives Dean a couple minutes before he starts to move inside his boyfriend, the man beneath him reduced to a whimpering writhing mess when he flips them all of a sudden, Dean now on top of him when Cas says something that makes Dean’s heart soar.

“Just like I’m yours, you’re still _mine_ as well, always. So, if you please, _ride me, babe_ ” Cas says so seductively that Dean is reduced to putty in his hands as he slowly goes up and down Cas, their bodies coming together as their hands are intertwined with each other when Dean picks up the speed, his hips rocking against Cas when he feels Cas’s dick prod his prostate, whimpering slightly as Cas notices this and he puts his all into ramming into Dean into that sweet spot, both men groaning and moaning into each other’s mouth when they both start to feel each other’s release nearing and Cas takes his boyfriend’s cock and starts jacking him off as he encourages Dean to cum all over him and he does, spurting his white hot cum onto Cas’s stomach while clenching Cas’s dick, which does it for Cas as he releases into the condom, both of them helping each other through their highs, Cas’s cock softening enough to slip out of Dean, both of them crashing into the bed, Dean’s arms pulling Cas into him as they stare into each other’s eyes, smiles on both of their faces when Dean goes to the bathroom, getting some wet rags, cleaning both of them up before they dress in just their underwear as they snuggle into each other’s embrace, Dean laying a kiss on Cas’s head before they fall asleep, their hands intertwined, a silent promise to each other that, no matter what happens, they will _always_ be each other’s reason of their love…

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two just make me so happy!!!! Please leave feedback and taking requests so leave them in the comments please... Love you my lovelies!!!


End file.
